


Pass du doch auf sie auf

by astargatelover



Series: Isi-'verse [11]
Category: Tatort
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Isi-'verse, Tatort Berlin
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astargatelover/pseuds/astargatelover
Summary: „Aber du kannst nicht einfach ohne sie weggehen!“„Und ob ich das kann! Ist schließlich nicht das erste Mal.“„WAS?!“





	Pass du doch auf sie auf

**Author's Note:**

> Info-Kapitel: https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5a19daf300083fdd88427ba/1/Isi
> 
> Diese Geschichte spielt: Ende November 2001

„Fährst du deinen Sohn abholen?“

„Mhm.“

„Nimmste mich mit?“

Felix schaute seinen Partner schief lächelnd an. „Ist dein Auto immer noch in der Werkstatt?“

Till seufzte resigniert und nickte dann.

Felix lachte und öffnete die Tür seines eigenen Wagens. „Klar, steig ein.“

Nachdem sich die beiden hingesetzt hatten und er losgefahren war, fragte Felix: „Und was hättest du gemacht, wenn unsere Kinder nicht auf die selbe Schule gehen würden?“

„Die U-Bahn genommen“, erklärte Till schulterzuckend. „Mach ich ja morgens auch.“

Er lächelte und leckte sich einmal kurz über die Lippen.

„Soll ich dir sagen, was der Vorteil an öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln ist?“

„Was denn?“

„Man lernt Leute kennen.“ Till grinste. „Ich hab ein Date heute Nacht.“

Felix sah ihn verwundert an.

„Und Isi?“

„Na, die nehm ich nicht mit.“

Felix runzelte die Stirn.

„Meinst du echt, dass das so 'ne gute Idee ist?“

Till seufzte genervt. „Anders als du muss ich nicht jede freie Minute mit meinem Kind verbringen. Sie kommt auch mal ohne mich klar.“

Felix funkelte ihn böse an. „Oh, entschuldige, dass mein Kind die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben ist.“

„Ey, meins ist auch die wichtigste Person in meinem!“, erwiderte Till ärgerlich. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass wir jeden Tag aufeinander hocken müssen. Ich darf ja wohl auch einmal alleine meinen Spaß haben. Außerdem kommt das echt nicht oft vor.“

„Deswegen machst du das? Aus Spaß?!“

Ritter zuckte übertrieben mit den Schultern. „Ich werd die Frau jedenfalls nicht heiraten, wenn du das meinst.“

Felix fehlten die Worte. „Das kannst du doch nicht machen!“

„Wieso? Sie erwartet's auch nicht von mir, das kannste glauben.“

Felix schnaubte. „Ich meine mit deiner Tochter.“

Till schnaubte ebenfalls. „Also, du hast mir schon mal überhaupt nicht zu sagen, was ich mit meiner Tochter machen kann und was nicht.“

„Aber du kannst nicht einfach ohne sie weggehen!“

„Und ob ich das kann! Ist schließlich nicht das erste Mal.“

„WAS?!“

„Was?“

„Du gehst einfach-“

„Ja! Allerdings. Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich nämlich noch ein Liebesleben.“

Felix griff das Lenkrad fester. „Trotzdem kannst du dein Kind nicht-“

„Hey!“, unterbrach Till ihn verärgert. „Wenn du so besorgt um sie bist, dann pass du doch auf sie auf!“

Felix überlegte kaum. „Mach ich auch!“

Till sah ihn verwundert an. „Echt jetzt?“

Felix nickte überzeugt und steuerte das Auto in eine Parklücke. „Klar! Ich kann sie mit zu mir nehmen. Basti und sie verstehen sich ja gut, der wird sich freuen. Und die zwei müssen morgen noch nicht mal zur Schule.“

Er sah Till in die Augen und nickte erneut. „Mit einem Kind mehr für eine Nacht komm ich klar.“

Till strahlte ihn an, anscheinend schon völlig besänftigt.

„Super! Ich hol Isi dann morgen bei dir ab.“

Er öffnete die Autotür, legte seinem Partner aber nochmal eine Hand auf die Schulter.  „Felix, du bist klasse!“

Damit stieg er aus dem Wagen.

Felix legte für einen Moment beide Hände vors Gesicht und folgte ihm dann.

~

„Und, wie war's?“

„Gut.“

Felix trat zur Seite, sodass Till ins Haus kommen konnte. „Wir haben Spaghetti gemacht.“

Till lächelte ihn breit an. „Kann sie schon gut, was?“

Felix lächelte müde zurück. „Sie ist nicht schlecht.“ Isi kannte jedenfalls die Schritte auswendig. Trotzdem hätte er es begrüßt, von ihrem Vorhaben informiert zu werden und sie nicht erst auf der Suche nach einem Topf auf seiner Arbeitsplatte zu finden.

Er streckte sich. „Kaffee?“

„Bitte.“

Während er Kaffeepulver in die Maschine füllte, erzählte Felix Till, was ihre Kinder noch so gemacht hatten: „Basti und Isi haben 'ne Höhle gebaut.“

„Ach?“

„Ja.“ Felix nickte. „Jetzt kann man in seinem Zimmer zwar nirgendwo mehr hintreten, man kann nur noch kriechen, aber die beiden hatten Spaß.“

„Freut mich zu hören“, meinte Till, während Felix sich zu ihm an den Küchentisch setzte. Er stützte den Kopf auf die Arme. „Nächstes Mal kann ich sie aber trotzdem wieder zu Onkel Klaus bringen.“

Felix' Blick schnellte zu Till.

„Was?“

Till lachte.  „Dachtest du ernsthaft, ich würde sie alleine zu Hause lassen?“

„Na ja... Ich...“, druckste Felix.

Till schüttelte, noch immer lachend, den Kopf. „Hab ich gemerkt. Mensch, Felix, du bist blöder als ich dachte.“ Er klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Wieso hast du denn nichts gesagt?!“, wollte Felix wissen.

„Es war dir so ernst.“ Ritter faltete die Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch. „Da dachte ich ‚Wenn er unbedingt auf sie aufpassen will, soll er doch‘.“ Er grinste Felix an.

„Mit Kindern kannst du jedenfalls, soviel war mir klar.“ Till lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Und wo's diesmal so gut geklappt hat, können wir das ja öfter machen.“

„Hm“, meinte Felix. Seine Ohren fühlten sich ganz schön heiß an.

Till zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ich weiß auf jeden Fall, wen ich als erstes frage, wenn ich das nächste Mal einen Babysitter suche.“

In diesem Moment war die Kaffeemaschine durchgelaufen. Felix stand auf und schenkte ihnen beiden ein.

Till nahm eine Tasse von ihm entgegen. „Ehrlich: Danke. Ist super von dir, dass du auf Isi aufgepasst hast.“

Er nahm vorsichtig einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. „Ich kann deinen Basti ja auch mal nehmen.“

Felix sah Till erstaunt an. „Wirklich?“

„Klar. Wie du schon sagtest: Ein Kind mehr für eine Nacht macht nicht so 'nen großen Unterschied. Oder auch zwei Nächte.“

Er grinste schelmisch. „Dann kannst du auch endlich mal wieder ein bisschen rauskommen.“

Felix stieß ihn gegen die Schulter.

„Ich werd drüber nachdenken.“

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin krank und froh, dass ich's überhaupt geschafft habe, das hier zu posten.
> 
> Seid so nett und lasst mir ein Review da? Prompts sind auch gern gesehen.


End file.
